The Polyjuice Club
by silverfoxxy
Summary: This is the story of a boy and a girl who loved. They loved a ravenhaired boy with eyes like emeralds. Ginny/Harry, Colin/Harry, Ginny/Colin?


The Polyjuice Club  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in the library. She was watching her crush Harry Potter and her brother, Ron talking excitedly at the next table. Ron shoved Harry's shoulder playfully. Harry laughed, his green eyes shimmering in the low lights of the library. He shook his perfect shiny black bangs out of his smooth fair face. His hair was boyishly untidy. Why does Ron get to be his friend instead of me? Ginny wondered for the millionth time. She sighed. Harry was so beautiful.Suddenly a stack of books landed with a loud thud next to her. She started.  
"Oh. Sorry." Said her friend Colin Creevy, plopping down next to her. "Go back to staring at Harry." He said cheerfully.  
"What?" Asked Ginny, blushing.  
"He's special, isn't he." Colin said, looking at Harry. "He's different." Ginny seemed surprised, but nodded.  
"What's your favorite thing about him?" Colin asked, casually opening Fifteenth Century Fiends, and flipping through the pages.  
"Well, um." Ginny began. "I'm not really sure."  
"Having a hard time choosing, huh. It's hard to pick a favorite." Colin said seriously. "There's that hair, so shiny and deep, like midnight. And when the light hits it, it's like thousands of stars twinkling at you." Ginny nodded excitedly.  
"Exactly!" She said. "But his eyes are gorgeous too- like.like."  
"A fresh pickled toad?" Colin supplied, trying to keep from bursting out laughing.  
"That is not funny!" Ginny exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Not funny at all!"  
"Yes it was!" Said Colin, and began to recite. "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is a dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord!"  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ginny whispered, her hands over her ears. "I can't believe you remembered that!"  
"Of course I did." Said Colin. "It was brilliant." Ginny stared at him. "Well, except for that toad thing, that was a little weird."  
"Well, Sorry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I just couldn't think of anything else." She said testily. "What would you have said?"  
"Probably remark on the flawlessness of those perfect crystalline emerald orbs. Shining with multifaceted glory. Bathed in the viridian luminescence, almost calling you toward them with their cool mystique. Don't you feel drawn to the tantalizing magnetism, the sultry allure.."  
"Oh, Colin.." Ginny sighed, with a smile. They were both watching Harry. "You're right. You should have written that valentine." Colin blushed now. "Never." He said, softly. "I would never write it." "That's it." Ginny began. "That's my favorite thing about Harry. His eyes."  
  
"Amazing." Said Colin. "My favorite thing is the scar."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny was surprised. She never knew how much she and Colin had in common. They spent a lot of time together, now, and people were beginning to think they were dating. Ginny and Colin didn't care; they were far too busy watching Harry, at Quidditch practice or catching the snitch at the games. They cheered louder than even Ron and Hermione. One day, Colin showed Ginny his Harry Potter photo album.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She said in excitement as she plopped down on his bed. "This is huge!" Colin blushed. "Well, it has been four years." He said. "Take a look." The first picture was of Harry in the great hall after the sorting ceremony. Ginny gasped. "We just got sorted into Gryffindor!" Colin nodded. He showed Ginny page after page of Harry. "Colin, how did you get this one?" "Oh my gosh, he's.. in a towel!". Ginny gasped as the mini Harry Potter, looking like a deer in the headlights stood at the door of the Quidditch changing rooms. He kept blushing and trying to pull his towel up higher as it kept slipping. "Merlin's beard." Ginny said. The Harry Potter in the pic was the most she'd seen of Harry's body. She had hoped, when he was staying at hr house, that he would accidentally leave the door open. Or she would accidentally stumble in upon him scantily clad. She cringed as she told Colin what had actually happened. "So on the first night, Harry and Ron went upstairs to change out of their school robes and into normal clothes. About a minute later, Mum told me to call them for dinner." Ginny reminisced sadly.  
  
"Ron, Dinner!" She said, bursting into Ron's room." "Ginny!" Ron yelled, pulling up his boxers. Ginny covered her eyes. Harry was sitting on the bed, fully clothed, looking shocked. "Sorry, Sorry." She whispered. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock!" Ron continued. Ginny looked up. Ron pulled on his jeans. "I mean, do I come barging into your room all the time, when you're starkers?" "No. Sorry." Said Ginny again. "Especially when I have company," Ron continued pulling on his shirt. "Harry just finished changing, himself. You could have walked in on him!" Ginny and Harry both blushed feverishly. Ginny ran down to dinner.  
  
"Hard luck." Said Colin. Ginny nodded. Another day, Ginny showed Colin her Harry Potter Box. She took it out from under her bed and opened it. She pulled out a blue sweater with a gold 'H' sewn on it.  
"Harry's sweater?!" Colin said incredulously. He touched it softly. "Did he Give it to you?"  
"No." Said Ginny sadly. "I stole it out of His dirty clothes pile." Colin nodded.  
"Didn't he notice?"  
"No." Said, Ginny. Not really. I mean Mum makes him one every year."  
"It's so soft." Whispered Colin.  
"It smells just like him too!" Ginny sighed, running her nose along the collar of the shirt. "He'd just taken it off when I knicked it. It was still warm..." Colin pressed the sweater to his face and inhaled deeply.  
"Mmmmmm." He murmered. Suddenly, the door slammed open.  
  
"I couldn't believe Parvati said no, I mean is that Finnegan scrumptious or what-"  
"Yeah I kn-Oh, Ginny, we didn't realize you two were in here." Ginny stuffed the sweater in the box. Her and Colin were both blushing feverishly, as they sat on the bed. Lacy Stonne, One of the girls in Ginny's year, winked.  
"We'll just leave you alone." Melanie Green, the other girl, said with a smile. The girls backed out and closed the door.  
"That was close." Said Colin." What else is in the box!"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"..and he says, 'Wanna touch it?' and I say 'Are you sure?' and he says, 'oh, please, I want you to.' And so I slowly reach out my hand and brush the bangs off his forehead. There it is. I want it so bad! And I reach up and lightly stoke it. It feels hot. So beautiful. So good. He smiles, and looks at me with those eyes..I want to die.."  
"What happens next!" Says Ginny. She can't keep her eyes off Colin. They were sharing their secret Harry Potter fantasies.  
"He moans. From in the back of his throat like the mewing of a kitten." Ginny moaned herself. Her and Colin had meetings every Saturday night. Almost like a club. A two-person club.  
  
It was when Ginny was sitting next to Harry in the pitch dark silent Hospital wing. She had snuck out of bed to come see him. Harry had broken several bones in a broomstick and bludger Quidditch incident. Madam Pomfrey had to give him so much skele-grow that she decided to knock him out for twenty four hours, so he wouldn't feel all the pain. Ginny had screamed when she'd seen him hit the ground during the game. She and Colin had run on to the field so fast they almost beat Madam Pomfrey, who since the Lockhart incident had always watched the Quidditch games carefully and apparated to the field as soon as any player was injured. He had been unconscious then. She had cried as they pried the snitch out of his hand and put him on the stretcher.  
Ginny was so glad Harry was okay. She held his hand in the dark room. He wasn't wearing his glasses. They were on the side table. Ginny slowly put them on. Blinking around the room, things were blurry. When she concentrated on something, it came into focus. He really sees like this.She thought blinking. I never want to take these off.But she did, and put them back exactly as they were. She leaned over Harry now, watching him breathe, in a slow sure hypnotic pattern. She placed a hand on his chest. His warm chest. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. The room smelled like old herbs, but Harry smelled like he always did, like clean fresh grass, and outside, and strangely like sweet juicy plums.delicious... She kissed his face again and again. Harry...she whispered as she soundlessly lowered herself onto the bed next to him. His bangs trembled in the slight wind of her movement. Other than that he was still. Comatose. Ginny knew that she mustn't stay there all night, but she just couldn't bring herself to move. Especially with his warm body pressed against hers..  
"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much it hurts! It hurts so badly. Harry, why don't you love me? I would die for you. I want you more than anything." She was starting to cry. She gripped Harry's hand as her tears fell on his face with soft splats. "No one else can love you like I do." Ginny whispered. "No one." Suddenly his hand twitched in her hand as she held it in a viselike grip. Ginny heard a small Snap but she paid it no mind as she was too busy dropping Harry's hand and diving under the bed as Harry sat up In bed.  
"Dobby?" He whispered looking around. There was only Silence. And the thundering sound of Ginny's heart pounding in her chest from under the bed. "Ow." Harry said, reflectively. And Ginny heard him lay back down. She waited under the bed for two hours, and then shot out of the room like a silent bullet.  
"Amazing!" Said Colin. "I remember that! He had to stay in the hospital for another day because all his bones healed but a broken finger! Madam Pomfrey couldn't explain it."  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Have you ever heard of Polyjuice Potion?" Ginny asked Colin, sitting on her bed.  
"Yes. Why?" Colin said raising an eyebrow?  
"Well, I've heard you just get some hair from someone, add it to the potion, drink it, and you turn into them for an hour." Ginny said, secretively.  
"Really?" Said Colin. "That would be wicked! If you made some, you could turn into Harry!" Colin was very exited.  
"Exactly!" Said Ginny. "Or you could."  
"I heard it takes a long time to make." Said Colin. "And do you have any of Harry's hair?"  
"I know, two months." Ginny said. But actually, I have some already made."  
"Already?" Asked Colin.  
"Yes, well actually, I was going to try to be him. A wile ago, but I can't seem to get any hair, and well it would be nice if I didn't have to be him."  
"Really." Said Colin. "Are you suggesting I do it?" Ginny sighed.  
"I'll do it for you." She said convincingly.  
"Perfect." Said Colin, grinning. "How about now?"  
  
"Now?" But what about the hair? I've been trying to get a piece of Harry's hair for months!" But Colin was already running out of the room. He was back in a moment, breathless. He was holding a bag of hair.  
"How-How did you get all that?!" Ginny gasped.  
"Well, I've been sneaking into the locker room, to brush off his Quidditch uniform, and I pay Blinky the house elf in socks to vacuum Harry's robes before she washes them." Colin said with a forbidden smile. "She gives me the vacuum bags and I take Harry's hairs out." Ginny eyed the bag.  
"How can you be sure you don't accidentally pick up someone else's hair? What if Harry petted a black cat or something-"  
"Believe me, I know what Harry's hair looks like." Colin said. "I do have to weed out a few others though. Like Hermione's, or-Your brother's hair was all over his robes last Thursday!"  
"Which one? Ron?"  
"Probably." Colin gave Ginny a weird look. "Something's going on between those two!"  
"Oh shut up. It is not." Ginny said, glaring. Colin shrugged.  
"So, the potion then?" Colin was standing next to the bed practically dancing on his tiptoes. Ginny hesitantly reached into her desk of drawers. She took out a vial of green potion. Here. I'll get you some clothes. Ginny handed it to Colin and pulled some clothes out of her other drawer.  
"Oooh! Harry's clothes!" Colin squealed.  
"Actually, their Ron's. He left them in here when we.when he was here." Ginny finished. Colin frowned. "I'm not stealing more of Harry's clothes for you!" Ginny exclaimed. Colin sighed.  
"Ok." He said, and changed clothes behind the bed. Once he was in Ron's oversized clothes, Colin slowly added a shimmery black strand to the potion and drank it.  
"Ooh ick!" He said making a face. It slowly turned to a smile, however, when he noticed his body changing. "Oh my -GOD." He said as his voice changed into Harry's. Ginny gasped and jumped off the bed. Harry Potter was sanding at the foot of her bed.  
"Harry!" She gasped. Colin ran to look in the mirror.  
"aaH!" Colin squeaked in Harry's voice. Ginny clapped her hands. She was so exited. Colin was stroking his scar over and over again. It looked exactly like Harry did when the dark lord was after him. Ginny locked the door with her wand. She sat back on the bed.  
"Harry, get up here!" She said as if calling her dog. Colin reluctantly turned away from the mirror. He crawled onto the bed, sitting across from Ginny.  
"Ask me out." Said Ginny." She looked dreamy.  
"Ginny. Let's go out. I've always loved you. I was just too shy to say anything, you know how I am." Ginny nodded. "And well, yesterday, in the great hall, I noticed how beautiful you were when you got up from your seat, and your flaming hair shimmered in the candlelight, like the sunset. And you smiled at me. It was then I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell you how I felt."  
" Really?" Ginny asked. This was just like her dream. Her fantasy, that she and Colin had discussed earlier that week.  
"Really." Said Harry, with a genuine smile, in exactly that way that he did. Colin smiled himself from inside emerald orbs. I can't see at all. He thought in his Colin voice. Ginny's head is a red blurrr! And I love it! This is really fun! Lucky I'm such a good actor.  
  
Forty five minutes had past. Ginny had made Colin sing to her until she fell asleep. He still had fifteen minutes! Grabbing his Colin clothes, Collin/Harry ran for the prefect's bath. Fifteen minutes!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Polyjuice Potion was the best idea Ginny had ever had! She loved having 'Almost Harry'. It was almost as good as actual Harry. Almost. It was Saturday, a week from the day Colin was Polyjuiced. Today it was her turn. Being fondled by Colin and pretending to love it wasn't exactly Ginny's idea of fun. So she thought up her own secret plan. At that moment, Colin hurried into the room. Are you ready? He asked excitedly. Ginny nodded. She pulled out another vial of the potion from her drawer. She was already wearing Harry's clothes she had stolen.  
"You're wearing his clothes!" Colin gasped, noticing.  
"I stole them. And there's no way I was going to let you wear Harry's underwear!"  
"That's fine. I'm not upset! It's great actually." Colin grinned. "You'll be just like him!" Ginny nodded. She put the hair in the potion .  
"You know, you don't have to eat the hair." Colin assured.  
"I want to." Ginny said, and downed the potion.  
"Eeew." She whispered, as her face began to change. Grabbing a hand mirror, she saw her freckles melting away. She felt her hair shortening, and her eyes turned from blue to emerald. She felt her chest flattening, her arms filling out, her boxers filling out, the hand holding the mirror dropped it in surprise, as she did this her fingers lengthened, her pearly pink fingernails disappearing. Her clothes fit. She grabbed the mirror once again. Harry potter stared back at her. Her new body felt a little strange, but also somehow natural, like she had always had it.  
"Harry." Breathed Colin, looking at her amorously.  
"Colin?" Said Ginny. Harry's voice came out.  
"Harry, how are you?" Colin asked, smiling.  
"I'm great, thanks to you." Ginny said, smiling. "But a little thirsty."  
"Thirsty?" Asked Colin.  
"Yes," Ginny said. "Luckily I brought some tea for us." And with that, she pulled a steaming cup of tea out of a drawer. Colin stared at the tea apprehensively. Ginny placed her lips on the porcelain. She tipped the cup back.  
"Mmmmm. Delicious." She whispered. Her voice was seducing even her. She wondered if Harry ever talked to anyone like this. "Why don't you have some?" She whispered, handing the cup to Colin. He drank it.  
"You're right." He said. "This is really good. Come over here, please." Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, smiling shyly like Harry. "Why don't you lie down?" Colin asked politely. Ginny lay on the bed. Colin leaned over her. This was getting creepy. "You are so beautiful, Harry." Colin whispered. He stroked her scar again and again. And then he slid a hand under her sweater across her hard smooth flat stomach, and up. I'm a guy. Ginny told herself. I am not being felt up. Trying as hard as she could not to flinch away from Colin, She forced a smile. Lucky she was such a good actor.  
"I love you Colin." She said sweetly. Ginny thought of the tea. She wanted to move away, but she made herself lie still. The tea! the tea! Every second seemed to last for centuries. Every caress seemed to linger from an eternity. Ginny remembered Colin's fantasy from the other day, and knew she was running out of time. What was wrong with the tea? Colin was kissing her now. She didn't care what a good or bad kisser he was. She didn't want him kissing her at all. Ginny closed her eyes in defeat. At that moment Colin's weight left her chest. Ginny opened her eyes.  
"Harry," Colin yawned, "I feel sort of sleepy." Ginny thanked every God in heaven.  
"Really? Me too." Ginny said falling in a heap of faux slumber. Soon Colin was snoring with his arm over her. Ginny pulled his arm off. She got up, looking at the clock. She had forty five minutes left. Colin had told her last time that no one was in the prefect's bathroom at this time, and where to find the quickest route where the least people were roaming. He hadn't seen a soul during his sprint. Ginny threw open her dorm door and ran out, crashing into someone.  
"Harry." Ron said. "Are you okay?" Ginny cursed internally. Of all the people.  
"Yeah, Ron, fine." Ginny said, trying to act like Harry.  
"What were you doing in the sixth year girls dorm?" Ron said quizzically.  
"Oh, just talking to your sister." Ginny said. When would he shut up! Oh just leave me alone, Ron! She prayed. Go away!  
"Ginny?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "What were you two talking about?"  
"You. And .stuff." Ginny said. I am so stupid.  
"She wasn't doing any of that weird stalker stuff or anything, then." Said Ron, looking relived. "She so obsessed over you, she's such a little nutter."  
"No." Said ginny. You're sutch a huge wanker!  
"I'm really surprised. Usually, she won't belt up about you. 'Oh Harry, I fancy him so!'" Ron did an irritating high pitched imitation of Ginny. "His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad," Ron began.  
"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. No wonder Harry didn't like her. Ron was really getting it now.  
"Oh, sorry Harry." Ron said. "I forgot how you hate hearing that." Ginny saw red. Ron and Harry's friendship was over.  
"S'okay." Said ginny, and smiled. She began undoing her robe.  
"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked.  
"Stop acting like you don't like it." She said. "I've seen you watching me."  
"I never." Ron began awkwardly.  
"Oh really." She said. Pulling Ron's own robe open.  
"Harry, you're scaring me." Ron said. "You're acting strange."  
"Strange?" Ginny asked, leaning up seductively as if she were going to kiss her brother. See if they ever hang out again.She pressed her- Harry's body against his. Ron was pushing her away. Yes! But suddenly, his lips were on hers! Ginny stiffened. This was not happening. No! But it was! Ron was kissing Her-Harry. Ginny closed her eyes again. This wasn't so bed, compared to Colin- Ron started to slide his tongue inside her mouth. Ginny pulled away sharply.  
"Ron!" She yelled. Ron looked at her apologetically.  
"I didn't mean-" He began.  
"This never happened." Ginny said slowly. "It never happened."  
"Okay," Ron said, "But the other night, you-"  
"I did not. You're a horrible friend, Ron."  
"But-" Ron looked hurt. He reached out his hand.  
"Don't touch me. Said Ginny, and ran out of Gryffindor tower. She ran down the stone corridor. She passed a few Ravenclaws, and slowed to a walk. She was not sure how much time she had left. I'd better get to the prefects bathroom before I change! She thought hurriedly. At last she was almost there! Only up a corridor, down the stairs and down another corridor. She was going to make it!  
"Potter!" A voice echoed down the empty hallway. Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a suit of armor in front of Ginny. Oh, no! Ginny turned around and began hurrying away from Malfoy, but he quickly caught up with her, and slammed her up against the wall, with a dull thud. "Not as brave as they make you out to be, eh Potter." Malfoy said, smirking. Ginny found that her Harry body didn't come with Harry strength, and try as she might she could not push herself away from Malfoy. He was holding her shoulders to the wall.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She said, at least she could sound brave. Merlin, what if we get in a fight! He'll beat me senseless! Ginny shivered. How much worse could this day get?  
"What do I always want?" Asked Draco, in a low voice. "The Mudblood on my barbeque, Weasley in Azkaban, You-" *SLAP* Ginny had slapped Draco across the face. How dare he talk about her brother that way!  
"Did you just slap me, Potter?" Draco drawled the white indentation of Harry's hand on his now rosy cheek. That must have hurt, Ginny thought looking at the mark. He's not showing it, though. He looks amused?  
"Yes." She said. "And I'll do it again."  
"Not if you want to live through the night." Draco said sinisterly.  
"If the Dark Lord himself couldn't kill me, I doubt you'll be able to." Ginny said snidely. Being Harry Potter was rather fun after all. Draco only smiled.  
"He doesn't know you like I do." Draco whispered. For a half second Ginny wondered what would happen if Draco simply killed her right there and then. Heavens she wouldn't be able to do anything about it-"  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
"You know very well what I mean potter. If you didn't you would have pushed me down on the ground, and hexed me six ways from Sunday by now." Ginny tried as hard as she could to push Draco away, but she was a skinny female fourth year. She didn't get far.  
"You're just doing this to tease me, aren't you?" Draco whispered in her ear.  
"I Hate You!" Ginny screamed in aggravation.  
"Oh, really. Than push me away." Draco said, and kissed her. His cool moisturized lips felt sort of good, she let him kiss her. She couldn't get away anyway, and at least he wasn't Ron or Colin. He was kissing her with such intensity, his hand reaching up to tangle in her hair. Her long hair. Draco grabbed a handful of it and yanked in disbelief. He pulled back. Ginny was filled with a wash of horror. I'm changing! Draco gasped. Ginny Weasley stood in front of him.  
"What the-What are you-" Draco choked. Ginny felt her face. She was Ginny. "You crazy obsessed freaky little wench!" Draco hissed. You Polyjuiced! His voice tuned to a gasp. "I can't believe I just kissed a Weasley! You are one twisted little girl. I can't wait until you're precious Harry finds out what you did! Can you imagine what he'll say?" Draco said maliciously. He was still holding on to Ginny hard.  
"I wonder what he'll do to you once he finds out what you did." Ginny said. "To him." Draco glared darkly.  
"If you ever mention this to anyone...They'd never believe you." Draco said. Ginny raised herself to her full height. She looked Draco straight in the face.  
"There's always Verteserum. And who'd believe you that I did this? We'd both go down together, ether way." Draco realized his blackmail material had melted. He glowered darkly at Ginny. Slowly his frown turned to a smile and he slapped Ginny across the face.  
"Looks like this night is off the record for good." He said. Ginny frowned. Oh no. He's right. I wont be able to tell anyone.Heaven help me! Ginny closed her eyes. She could feel bruises forming on her shoulder where Draco's fingers were.  
"You leave her alone!" Yelled an all too familiar voice, from down the hallway. Harry potter hurried up to them.  
"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked. "What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing, we were just talking." Whispered Ginny.  
"The desperate little creature was just trying to get a date." Draco said in his usual drawl. "Naturally I declined. Of course, maybe someone else will take up the offer? Perhaps someone with eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad? Hair as- "  
"Shut up! Yelled Ginny. "Leave me alone!" Draco shrugged and walked away, disappearing around the corner.  
"Are you okay?" Harry said again, hugging Ginny. All she could do was nod. They walked back to Gryffindor common room. Harry's arm was around Ginny. Her horrible hour was worth it! She was in heaven. Heaven. "Ginny?" Harry asked. "Why do you have my sweater on?" Ginny cringed, and at the same time thanked Merlin he was to thick to notice the rest of the clothes or her shuffling in his shoes, or her stopping every few steps to pull up his boxers.  
"Ron let me borrow it." She said. "Seriously, ask him. I thought it was weird he didn't just give me one of his, but-"  
"It's okay." Said Harry. "You can keep it." He said giving Ginny a  
strange look. "Seriously, Ron said-"  
"I belive you." Said Harry. "See you around." And with a pat on her back, he went up the stares to his dormitory. Ginny stomped her foot on the ground in rage! Everything was the same! He would never notice her!  
"What's up Gin?" Asked Ron, walking in to the common room via the portrait hole. He gave her a little hug.  
"Ron." Ginny said, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She reached a hand up to the back of his head and ripped out a handful of his hair. She ran up to her dormitory ignoring Ron's shriek of pain. The Polyjuice club was not enough. She wanted more. "Sorry Colin." She said to the sleeping form on the bed. "I'm ready for the real thing." And with that, she put the handful of red hair in her drawer, along with Colin's empty tea cup, and lay down next to her friend. Ginny dreamed of emeralds.  
  
The End 


End file.
